Friend
by Vera-Sama
Summary: AU, one-shot. L wasn't sure -what- he was...all he knew was that he -wasn't- simply a figment of his imagination. He was, after all, such a good friend, and friends like him couldn't be imaginary.


AN: Here goes another odd little story that popped up out of nowhere. I noticed that usually, although not always, if either L or Light were…non-human, for lack of a better explanation, it's L, so I decided to join the ranks of those who went the other route, making Light the 'special' one instead. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, L would've lived and the handcuffs would've never been done away with. –happy yaoi fangirl smirk.-

Warnings: Real names…mentions of suicide (A is mentioned in this story, after all). Nothing serious, really.

-Friend-

St. Ann's was a rather strict environment to grow up in. It was a Catholic based 'home' for children without parents. The nuns who watched over the children and saw to their schooling prided themselves in keeping the youths in line. Each was to keep their clothing in pristine condition. Each child was groomed to behave properly. They were to take anything an adult said to heart and were to behave as the perfect example of miniature adults they were expected to be. Anything less was met with swift discipline.

Needless to say, L Lawliet knew well which punishments were assigned to which misbehaviors. It wasn't that he tried to get in trouble; he really was a good child, after all. It was just that the boy, barely five years old, was _different_, and in such an oppressive atmosphere, _different_ was simply another word for _bad_.

He preferred to wear his clothing looser, not neatly pressed as the other children's clothing was. His dark hair looked as if it was never brushed, and he didn't allow anyone else to come near it with a comb. Likewise, he never let them cut it. His large dark eyes were always wide open giving him a curious look, and dark bags under his young eyes told the nuns he spent many nights reading by flashlight and generally ignoring the order for lights-out. He also set curled into himself, bare feet pulled into the chair seat along with the rest of him. The boy was quite intelligent, and was reading books far above the others his age, as such; it was hard for the teachers to keep him from becoming bored during lessons. He also had a habit of _correcting_ them whenever he spotting a flaw in their logic. It was also a bone of contention for most of the adults that the boy preferred to eat only sweet things, adding far too, much sugar to anything he consumed. Even when they'd keep a close watch over him, in an attempt to limit his access to the sweet substance, he'd always wind up with more, inexplicably, in his possession.

And then, of course, there was the fact that he could be overheard speaking to himself when he thought no one else was paying attention. Now, the Sisters knew that imaginary friends were common for children his age, but they were concerned that he was shunning the company of other, real children, for this unseen playmate he'd had for as long as he'd been at St. Ann's. From the time he arrived at their doorstep, barely two years old, he'd always seemed more interested in his own company and that of his 'friend than of others.

Currently, L trudged from Sister Mary Adina's office, having been scolded for asking his science teacher how the theory of creation accounted for the obvious evidence indication evolution. It was simply a question he did not know the answer to. Weren't you supposed to as teachers when you didn't understand? He had been sent to his room for the remainder of day, informed that someone would come get him for dinner, and he would not be allowed dessert...

L entered his room and leaned against the door with a sigh. At least his roommate had been adopted a month or so ago, and so he didn't have to share…for now, at least. He stood there a moment, eyes closed, recalling the lecture he'd received. He still didn't understand, and had a feeling he'd never receive an answer he felt was satisfactory.

"It'd be easier if you did as they said and kept your thoughts to yourself, you know…"

A voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes, giving a small smile. "Light-kun, I have told you before I do not wish to do as they say. Their requests are not very logical at all." The five year old sounded rather deadpan, despite his smile, as if this was a conversation they had often.

"It's your choice, L; I'm just here to offer commentary." The boy's companion was tall, appearing to be about twenty years of age, and had obvious Asian features, despite his less than typical coloring. He had neat auburn hair and warm honey eyes that shone with an intelligence many adults around L lacked. He dressed in a way that would make Sister Mary Adina and the others quite proud. Although it varied from day to day, like any normal person, today Light was dressed in a nice sweater, pressed khakis and dress shoes.

"Which leads me to ask again…why are you here, Light-kun?" L crossed and climbed up onto his bed, next to Light, and opened the thick volume on his nightstand to read. "The Sisters say you're an imaginary friend, and I'll outgrow you…but I find both of those statements rather unlikely."

Light chuckled. "No, I am not a figment of your imagination." He assured. "However, I cannot promise I'll be with you forever, as you seem to think." When L looked at him curiously, he elaborated. "You may tire of my company some day and decide to send me away."

L gave a derisive snort. "Not likely." The child said before closing his book and setting it aside once more. "If you're not imaginary, what are you? A ghost? A demon? My Guardian Angel?"

"I've told you before, L…I can't tell you that yet…" The older sounded slightly weary all of a sudden, as if he'd rather not have this conversation at the moment. "For now, know I'm your friend, and will remain so until you no longer need me."

"It's not the answer I wanted…but it will do for now." L decided as he crawled over to his older friend, and settled himself on his side with his head in Light's lap. "I'll always need you, I think."

"What was your punishment this time?" Light asked, changing the subject.

"Grounded until dinner…no desert." L answered with a small yawn.

"I'll get you some candy for later…I know you're fond of your sweets."

"Thank you, Light-kun…" Wide, dark eyes fluttered closed.

"My pleasure, L." As Light began to stroke L's hair away from his face, the older smiled. The child drifted off to sleep, and Light felt he didn't do enough of that as he looked at the peaceful smile on his small face.

- - - - -

Quillish Whammy followed the stern, plump looking nun before him out toward the playground outside. The children were all at recess, and she had agreed to show him to the boy he'd expressed interest in. The two adults came to a halt a good distance from the dark haired boy drawing in the dirt with a stick and talking with…_someone_ Quillish couldn't identify. He turned to his guide.

"Who is he speaking to?"

"Just an imaginary friend…quite normal for a boy his age, really…" She was quick to assure. "It will be good for him to have a regular home. Will probably be just what he needs to outgrow this little stage."

Quillish nodded, watching as the boy looked up from his drawing to stare at a point across from and above where he sat. A look of puzzlement crossed his small features before he turned his wide, dark eyes on the two adults. It was almost as if someone had pointed out their presence to him. Quillish raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I'd like to speak with him now, if that's alright."

"Of course." The woman nodded before striding across the small yard and coming to a stop before the boy, Quillish on her heels. "L, I'd like you to meet someone."

L watched their approach, but waited until they were standing before him to stand from his odd crouch on the ground, stick still held in an odd manner, pinched between his thumb and forefinger. Once standing, he gave a deep bow and greeted the older gentleman in Japanese. Once straightening up, he looked up at them with a satisfied smirk and obvious merriment in his eyes.

Quillish returned the bow and greeting in Japanese before turning to the other adult who looked rather astonished. "I wasn't aware that Japanese was on your curriculum."

"It's not." She admitted. "But...he does a lot of reading, perhaps he taught himself."

"No." L spoke up, in English this time. "Had I taught myself, my accent would've been evident. Light taught me."

The woman scowled slightly, but Quillish pushed the thought aside. "I would like to talk to you for a while, L, if that's alright." The boy nodded his consent and dropped his stick to the ground. Quillish made to follow him and their guide out of the yard when he glanced back, curious as to what L had been drawing. He was surprised for the second time in a matter of moments to see that it was not a childish sketch, but rather a complex looking mathematical equation. And from what Quillish could tell, it was accurate.

- - - - -

Some time later, L sat in his room again, staring at the suitcase one of the nuns had brought for him to pack his things in. It was open on the unused bed, and was still empty.

"You should pack." Light commented from where he sat o L's bed. "Unless you don't want to be adopted…"

"I want to…" L insisted. "Whammy-san said he'd see that I had more advanced lessons. He also promised I could have all the sweets I l liked…"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"You." L replied simply. "What if you can't come with me? What if he doesn't want me talking to you anymore?"

"Would you stop talking to me if he told you to?" Light asked.

"No…"

"And are you ready to send me away? Stop being my friend?"

"No."

"As I've said, I'll be your friend until you send me away, so your worries are unfounded."

L smiled back at him. Standing, he began to pack his meager possessions into the suitcase. A few clothes, the notebooks containing his thoughts. Not diaries, but simply the thoughts he didn't have room to keep in his still growing mind, and a few books that didn't belong to St. Ann's. He tossed everything in haphazardly, and Light made a small sound of disapproval.

Your clothes will get wrinkled like that..."

L looked down at himself. "They already are." He countered. Light crossed the room ad began to unpack and repack, 'properly', all of L's belongings.

"This is all a ploy to keep me around, isn't it?" Light accused god naturedly.

"Maybe." The child replied with an impish sort of smile.

- - - - -

L looked up when Quillish entered his room through the open door. A boy with light brown hair stood timidly behind him.

"L, this is Aden. He's new here." Quillish gave a small smile. "I hope you two can become friends."

The fourteen year old detective sat crouched on his bed, a case file in one hand and a large lollipop in the other. Aden appeared to be a year or two younger than he was. "Hello Aden." He said simply.

"Hello…" The boy's voice was as quiet and mousey as he looked, and an accent hinted that he was American, possibly from the northern part of the country.

"I'll leave you two to become acquainted." Quillish announced. "Aden, you recall where your room is?"When he nodded, the elderly man smiled. "Good, I'll see the both of you at dinner."

Their caretaker left, and L motioned to the plush chair across from his bed. Usually, Light sat there, but currently his unseen friend was seated next to him on the bed, helping him look over case files. Aden took the seat and fiddled nervously with his fingers.

L hated to see anyone behave nervously. It made him feel nervous himself, and that was something he didn't like.

"Offer him a sweet." Light suggested. "It'll occupy his hands, anyway…"

L set aside the case file, and leaned over and pulled open his nightstand drawer, a collection of candies visible, even from Aden's seat. "Sucker?"

"Pardon?" Aden looked more than a little confused.

"He may have thought that an insult." Light admonished.

"Lollipop." L corrected, hating to repeat himself. "Would you like one?"

"Um…yes…thank you…" Aden watched L as he picked up a small sucker in a purple wrapper.

"Grape?" Light made a face. "It's not polite to give him a flavor just because you don't care for it yourself."

L rolled his eyes. "Light thinks I should ask if you like grape before giving you a grape candy."

"Light?" Aden looked more confused than before, although, L noticed, his fidgeting had stopped. "Is that what L is short for?" The old man, whom he knew only as Watari, had warned him that they would use code letters when outside their rooms, and that L, who was, indeed, _the_ up-and-coming detective _L_, was quite eccentric. Who's to say he wouldn't refer to himself…strangely?

"No…" L said evenly, holding out the grape sucker anyway. "He's my friend. Quite annoying sometimes, but still the best friend I have."

Aden took the candy and looked around the room, puzzled for a moment. "Is he…here?" He pulled off the wrapper and put it in his mouth.

"Of course. How else could he comment on our conversation?" L motioned to where Light sat beside him, as a means of showing that Light was, indeed, there.

"He doesn't believe you." Light chuckled. "No one but Whammy does. You know that."

Aden stared at the spot a long moment before looking back to L. "Forgive me for saying this…but aren't you a little old for imaginary friends?"

L frowned deeply. True, he didn't know what Light was, but he knew that, whatever it was, he was b no means 'imaginary'. Light had proven that to him by teaching him fluent Japanese, something no figment of his imagination could do, and by helping him with cases and with his packing and unpacking whenever he had to travel. He wasn't imaginary…he just couldn't be. Although, that lead him to wonder what, then, Light was. He could never get a straight answer from his auburn haired companion.

"He's not imaginary, A-san." L's tone was cold. He hated when people said Light wasn't real, and his switch to the boy's code letter showed his displeasure. "He is as real as you and I…it is only a different sort of real." He picked up his case file once again. "If you will kindly excuse yourself for the time being, I am quite busy. I will see you at Dinner."

Aden gulped and rose from his seat. "R-right. See you then, L…And er...thanks." He motioned to the candy in his hand before making a quick exit.

"If you keep that up, you'll never have any other friends..." Light commented with a chuckle.

- - - - -

"Hello…" A voice called out, interrupting L's thoughts. He looked up to see a dark haired boy standing in his doorway, staring intently at him. "You're L."

"Yes, I am." L nodded. "You are…" He passed, recalling the files Watari, although L still called him Quillish in private, had given him on the new Arrivals. "B, correct?"

B strolled into the fifteen-year-old's room, and took a seat it the empty desk chair. "Beyond Birthday, pleasure to meet you."

"He looks a lot like you." Light commented from his seat in the plush armchair. "Messy black hair and endless black pits for eyes…Although…" The not-quite-human tilted his head in thought. "There's something...different about him…his eyes…do they look crimson to you?"

L looked closer at the slightly younger boy who seemed to be staring at a fixed point over L's head. True to Light's words, there was a noticeable crimson tinge that had not been there a moment ago. "Can I help you, B-kun?"

"No, not really." The boy returned his gaze to L's face, and the tinge was gone. "Lawliet is an interesting name…what nationality is it?"

L narrowed his dark eyes. Watari never told anyone his name. He knew theirs, but they did not know his. "How did you…?"

"It's a gift of mine." B said rather bored, gazing around the room. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…" his eyes landed on the armchair, and the crimson tinge was back. "Is there…something else in here…?"

L's eyes widened slightly, although only Light would have noticed. "Only my friend Light…why?"

"I see…a shape." The fourteen-year-old admitted. "I don't see a name, but it's like a vague human shaped…shadow…" He looked back at L, genuinely curious. "What kind of friend is he?"

"Just…a friend. I've known him all my life." L smiled slightly, Finally someone besides Watari believed him.

B nodded. "I'd like for the three of us to talk sometime in the future." He admitted. "But not today." He stood. "I want some jam, I think." He smiled, turning for the door. "See you later, Lawliet, Light."

"Goodbye, Beyond." L said, still mildly confused.

"He's a strange one…" Light said thoughtfully.

L looked to him. "Will you still not tell me _what_ you _really_ are, Light-kun?"

Light shook his head, a little sadly. "Not yet, L, but someday…"

L sighed. "I knew that would be your answer…"

- - - - -

Twenty-year-old L Lawliet sat sullenly, stacking sugar cubes in his hotel room in Los Angeles. His thoughts, as usual, were chasing themselves in circles.

"What's wrong, L?" Light asked. He stood and approached the other, who was finally the age he himself had always appeared. He lifted a hand to stroke the crouching man's hair affectionately. "What's on your mind?"

"Aden." The dark haired detective said imply at length. "And Beyond."

"Oh?"

There was a soft knock at L's door. "Enter." H called out in his usual monotone.

Watari entered, a tray of tea and cake. "Hello, L. I thought you may like a snack."

"Thank you…" L said automatically, not looking up.

"Naomi Misora called a few moments ago." Watari informed him. "She said that she apprehended him…Do you wish to call her?"

"Not at this time…although I may go speak with her in person later on…"

Watari nodded, finished setting up the tea things. "L…"

L looked up, meeting his long-time caregiver's concerned gaze. "This…wasn't your fault, you know…" He paused before adding. "Neither was Aden. If anything..they're mine."

L shook his head. "These things happen, Watari…no one is to blame."

Watari nodded and excused himself.

"Empty words to make Quillish feel better?" Light mused, still stroking L's hair

L gave a snort of humorless laughter. "It's fitting, isn't it, Light?"

"What's that?" The auburn haired man asked, ceasing his consoling motions to fix a cup of tea, frowning as he added the man's usual ten sugar cubes.

"That Beyond would be arrested on the third anniversary of Aden's death…"

"Ah." Light placed the tea cup in L's hand before sitting next to him. "He was right, you know…none of it was your fault. It was..meant to happen this way, unfortunately."

"You knew it would?" L asked, absently sipping his tea.

"I always know, L." Light said it as if he were reminding the other of a fact..common knowledge.

"I'm never going to have friends, am I?" L asked, sounding much younger than he was. For a moment, Light was reminded of the very small, very scared child he used to be. "Besides you, I mean…"

"Does that bother you?" Light asked. "I used to be the only friend you wanted…"

Aden, despite their rough start, had become a friend. He was smart, and once he opened up a little, could be quite funny. However, the workload was too much for him, and he decided _escape_ was more important than _friendship_. L resented him for a while for killing himself…for robbing him of one of his few friends. But that was a selfish thought, and even though L thought Aden's hanging himself had been a selfish act, he'd forgiven him with time. Now he simply missed talking to the mousey little brunet that gladly took all of his grape flavored candies.

Beyond had made a good friend from the out-set. They already had shared secrets, and weren't friends supposed to share secrets? L knew Beyond could…somehow…see others' names, and Beyond believed him when he talked about Light. Their friendship was tainted too…beyond had problems no one had seen before it was too late, although Light had tried to warn L not to let the younger become too attached to him. Beyond's Obsession with L turned to a deadly plea for attention when L started spending more time on the road, solving cases than he did at home in Winchester. Another selfish act, on Beyond's par this time, had robbed him of yet another friend.

Now only Light remained. Light had been his first friend…and it seemed, Light would be his last.

"L?" Light prompted as the silence stretched between them.

"No, it doesn't bother me, Light-kun." He answered at last, setting down his tea and picking up the slice of cheesecake. "I'm glad you were my first friend, Light-kun."

The pair shared a smile for a moment before L asked around the bite of cake he was chewing on thoughtfully. "You still will not tell me what you are, will you?"

"No yet…"

"But someday…" L finished, shaking his head. "You always say that…"

- The End -

AN: Yes, I'm evil and didn't actually tell you what Light is. Confession time? I have no clue what he is myself. I can tell you this much: He is, in fact, not imaginary, and is not a ghost. Also, L is not Schizophrenic. Otherwise, I'm curious to see what you guys think is going on here…seeing as I couldn't figure that out myself.

Also, I'm sorry if it was…weird. It was born from a strange plot bunny that refused to leave me e until I wrote it. I took artistic license, obviously, and tried to have fun with it. I hope it was…decent, at least.

Oh, I also wanted to mention this: I didn't intend for this to have any LxLight hints, but they might've popped up, seeing as I'm such a yaoi fangirl myself. If they did, interpret them as you wish. I'm far too lazy to go edit them out.

I'm not Catholic, and don't actually know any. As such, I've never been to Catholic orphanage, so if my portrayal was inaccurate, I apologize, and hope I didn't offend anyone.

Please review and let me know what ya'll think.


End file.
